Rose by any other name
by xxWouldn'tyouliketoknowxx
Summary: Whilst on the run Rose and Lissa are separated meaning that Dimitri only brings Lissa back to the academy. Now it's a race against time to find Rose before someone else does because something is brewing that will change the world as they know it….. But what if she has changed, become stronger with anger and hate. She is a new and angry Rose Hathaway…a very dangerous combination.
1. Chapter 1

It is ironic to think that whilst trying to hide from a society of vampires who were desperately hunting you down that one of your few allies' would be one of the highest royal vampires in our world and nephew to the moroi queen – Adrian Ivashkov. We first met when I was hiding out in L.A searching for a place to settle for a few weeks before moving on; if my time on the run with my best friend Lissa had taught me anything it was not to stay in the same place because it's that sense of security which ultimately lets people pick up on your mistakes. Lissa. Just saying her name in my head already made my heart tug with pain, nothing left in me but the grief of losing the most treasured person in my existence. But I had failed her; I had let them take her. I had failed the most basic principle that ruled my entire existence: they come first. I had been weak when I let them take her from me, let us be separated because I was unprepared, young and ultimately no match for guardians who have spent their entire lives in training. I, on the other hand, was a dropout that only completed half of her training and delirious on blood loss. This was seven months ago but to say that it was eradicated from my memory would be a lie I would be ashamed of despite my no more vitreous reputation. …

_Flashback_

I woke up screaming, my piecing shrieks shattering any silence that previously consumed our small apartment. Lissa's angelic face was leaning over me, concern written deep within those deep emerald green eyes as she held me until the tears that had steadily been flowing down my face dried and my tears were replaced by soft whimpers.

"This isn't normal, let me help you and we can go to the doctor or something" Lissa said softly, "what if something is wrong, this isn't you Rose!"

I just shook my head, "it's too risky Liss, and I will not put you or our location in danger just to find out I am under the weather! Being risky is not a liberty we have anymore Liss, if they find us then they will drag us back and this will have all been useless! I need to protect you and I will not put us in danger of being marked on the map for me".

"Then let me protect you Rose, you need help. We don't know what's happening and we need help. You can't always do this on you own."

Lissa sighed, "I will go get you some water".

I lay there thinking of how messed up this whole thing had become. We had left the academy to protect Lissa but why did I sense that it was only delaying the inevitable. Then again, all we needed to do was last for another year, make it to 18 and graduation, and then we would be free. We had been forced to avoid using Lissa's bank account as it could easily be traced so we had to make our own way for the last year staying in hostels and student housing just trying to finish our education. But there it was…that feeling of doubt.

That's when the sound of the front door being kicked down startled me from my musings.

I lurched forward racing to get to the door needing to get to Lissa, to protect her. Pelting down the stairs, I turned into the kitchen only to freeze at what I say. It was swarming with guardians, Lissa kneeling in the middle of the circle being held by a tall dark haired guardian with his back to me. I screamed. Their gazes snapped to me, instantly springing to action. My eyes met Lissa's as she screamed at me to run, to get out and to save myself. But I felt the message through the bond – the silent message which those around us couldn't hear – and new what I had to do. She would have the best guardians surrounding her even if it was just to make sure that she didn't escape but that with both of us trapped, neither of us could help. I had a chance to help both of us and me standing there screaming until they captured both of us was useless. I took one last longing look at her, a silent promise transpiring between us. But as I whipped round to turn back up the stairs, I caught the eye of the man that had had his back to me and nearly stumbled to a halt. Those deep brown eyes held me in an intense stare nearly breaking my will to escape. Lissa's scream broke me out of my retrieve as she was being taken out of the back door. With one last look at Lissa now being held by the mysterious guardian, I turned and tore back up the stairs, now with three or four guardians hot on my tail. I slammed the door as I reached the bedroom hoping that it would slow them down and raced over to the window. I would have to be careful as I didn't know what type of perimeter the guardians had run around the apartment. Gently I eased myself outside onto the window ledge just as the guardians burst through the door. Without looking down below, I closed my eyes and jumped.

The landing sent shocks through my body, my anklet twisting in an unnatural position as I landed with a thud. This alerted the guardians on the ground of my presence but I was too quick. I turned on my heels and ran…

_End of flashback_

It hurt me still to this day but I had made my choice and I was going to make sure that I made Lissa proud. Over time, through checking through the bond, I watched as she rebuilt her life back at the academy. She made new friends, found new people that meant the world to her and whilst she always felt the loss of me, she had a new life now. Dimitri, whose name I had now learnt, also played a huge part in her life, becoming her sanctioned guardian and a rock for her. But there is something coming, something that will change the entire society that we know of and no one is safe.

After meeting Adrian, I have learnt the truth of the world we live in and with the changing world, I have changed. I am nearly ready, my training is nearly complete and the world had better watch out because I am the new Rose Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who read my first post and decided to stick with it. This is my first fan fiction so I am really nervous but I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story! Xx**

Chapter three

**Apov**

_1 month later_

Mark Wilder was a human. He was a human with a guardian. This is an important statement considering what a vast threat he posed on the vampire world but to Adrian, that was perhaps the most fascinating thing about this unusual predicament. But as he watched a man who would soon be dead walk into an abandoned alleyway he feels pride of how much she has become into the person she destined to be. She was here, he couldn't see here but it didn't take a genius to know that wherever her target was she would be trailing not far behind.

Now, now", a voice purred through the darkness, "What's all this for?" As the voice spoke, the figure stepped forward into the light revealing a short girl- no more than 17- with a brilliant cascade of deep brown hair that fell down to her mid-back. She was dressed in dark clothing that looked like stiff leather. Whilst looking no more than a leaf which could blow away in the wind, her movements were fluid and graceful yet filled with power. As she moved, the guardian lashed out, kicking the girl squarely in the stomach. She made a groaning noise and doubled over, falling to her knees on the floor. The guardian moved in again but stopped as Mark snapped.

"Stop!" he snarled, "Can't you see this is just a girl!"

"But sir…she could be a risk…." He started. "

No" said Mark adamantly, "She is just a child. She is not a threat do you hear me?" Not waiting for an answer, he kneeled down beside the crumpled body. She looked up, her eyes boring into his. "Thank you" she whispered. Mark stood up. He felt strangely responsible for this girl, feeling almost compelled by those startling eyes and still there was a fire within them that scared him – a burning passion with the power to destroy anything in its path. He turned to glare at the guardian. But before he could utter a word, his was yanked back around so he was behind the guard but facing her; just in time to see her erupt from the floor in one fluid flip until she stood just meters away from him, a sly grin creeping across her face. His guardian tensed. Smirking, she stalked up to him till she was not a meter away. He lunged for her. She simply dropped under the guard's arms, moving sideways as she did so, and slammed her forearm across the guardian's stomach as he closed in. Staggering back, she pursued, kicking twice at the man's head, dropping the second kick, as the guard went to block near his head, to slam into the man's chest. Yet, through the searing pain, he stumbled forward trying to get back on the offensive. He sprung forward trying to catch her by surprise. She halted the attack with a glancing blow to the head, feigning to the left she let her fist fly in a perfect arch to smash into his face – his nose crumpling under the impact, blood spurting in a warm spray. There was nothing but pain. They began to test each other, attacking and blocking until it became a fury of sharp jabs and kicks, Rose letting her muscles settle into rapid rhythm. After several minutes of exchanging blows and attempting to get past Roses defence, he began to lose his temper. He finally got through. Moving in for the attack, he came towards Rose using the full force of his body. She blocked the worst of it but stumbled with the impact. Rose could tell that he was tiring quickly, deep crimson blood still pouring down his face, so she went in for the final move needing to end this quickly. Thinking on her feet, she kicked her leg up high and as expected, he anticipated it, grabbing her leg trying to through her off balance.

But she readied herself, pushing hard off the ground with her free leg hitting the guard in the knee causing him to stumble back in shock as there was a deafening crack of a bone being shattered. Using his moment of shock, she slammed into him, pushing him to the ground as she struggled to pin him still. His elbow jerked out and caught her in the stomach and the guard pushed his advantage as she gasped. But he didn't get far. She caught his foot with her leg cause him to stumble. Moving swiftly on the balls of her feet she spun using her momentum to send a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his face whist her left foot swept under him jerking him to the ground, this time using her full weight to pin him to the ground. Beneath, Mark could see him struggle and try to push her off. But her hand suddenly whipped out and a stake embedded itself in the guardian's chest. Mark stood there frozen as he watched one of the best trained guardians in the world sag as life left him.

"What, nothing to say Mr Wilder? Now that we are on our own?" the girl sneered as she stood whipping sweat off her face, her breathing laboured.

"H-H-How did you d-do that? You're just a g-girl. Who are you?" Mark stuttered. The girl laughed. "Just a girl is one way of putting it and as to how I did it, well that's very simple." As she said this, she slowly raised her hand-a hand that was grasping a gun. Her sleeve jerked up as she moved revealing a small circular tattoo on the side of her wrist. To those who knew what it symbolised, this was a dangerous and immensely powerful girl. Mark froze.

"He will come for you, you are not unknown to use in the human world. And when he does find you, you will regret ever trying to stop the motions my master has already set into motion. Don't think that anything can save you or your precious world", he sneered. "Stage one has already been put into action so don't let god have mercy on you when he comes, because he will come for you damphir!" His breath was now ragged, his body almost shaking in the anticipation of death.

She smiled.

"Rose," she said softly "my name is Rose," just as the echo of the shot rang out and Mark Wilder Slumped dead.

**Dpov**

Rosemarie Hathaway – she was a conundrum. I had seen her once and already those deep brown eyes haunted me wherever I went. Filled with so much passion and power that she would have destroyed all of us that day we came for them. I had read her file, I had studied her for months and yet nothing could prepare me for the force that was a Hathaway. Her mother was legendry within the dhampir society and her daughter certainly she was a force to be reckoned with. She was fiercely protective and dedicated to her friend, somehow managing to keep them hidden for over a year against teams of fully trained guardians – there was something special about her. We had spent the last year searching for the two best friends and the last Dragomir princess each time we keep getting closer only to be eluded by two teenage girls. Then at last we made a breakthrough, finding them hiding out in Portland of all places!

_Flashback_

The door was kicked down with a thud and I mentally cursed to myself; any chance of having the element of surprise was now down the drain, we were working with just brute force. As we poured into the kitchen we found Vasilisa there holding a glass of water which she promptly dropped with a gasp. We surrounded, she was our main priority, and I knelt down to hold her as she gently shook. And, now an almost inconceivable thought, I had forgotten about the infamous Rose Hathaway but promptly corrected that when we all turned to a scream from the kitchen doorway. There stood the girl in question – hair a mess as if she had just woken up but with tear stained cheeks – screaming at the sight of her best friend who was now frantically yelling at her to run.

And despite this, she was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen.

Long brown hair flowed down to her mid-back and her almond shaped face held rosy lips and deep eyes glistening with tears as she watched her best friend scream and thrash to reach her. Vasilisa seemed to get through to her as they both stood there as if there was a silent message being sent between them. She suddenly turned on her heels to run back the way she had come when I met her eyes. They were stunning – deep chocolate brown burning with a fire that seemed to radiate off her body. She stared in shock as she took me in, faltering slightly in her attempt to leave. The guardians around us were already in motion towards her but with one last plea from the princess, she rapidly spun and turned to tear back up the stairs. The earpieces became a rapid blur of static, not really registering the sounds as words. I heard the pursuit, I heard a thud and I saw as she ran quickly away from the house, the guardians falling to far back. The princess broke down, tears flooding as she mourned the loss of her best friend.

_End of flashback_

From that moment I was haunted by Rosemarie Hathaway

Back at the academy, I had watched the princess grow, become into a person well deserving of her royalty status: commanding, diligent and filled with kindness and compassion. But she never forgot the friend she held dearest to. But recently, the disappearance of Rose was beginning to cause more problems than it had originally solved for the academy. Change was coming. We could all feel it. The moroi politics were changing as another threat presented itself. A man. Nothing more was known about this illusive character but that he held the key to destroying our society and controlled our queen. But along with this came whispers, whispers which contained one name – Rose Hathaway. Despite her desperate attempts, Vasilisa had never given up hope on Rosemarie and never stopped believing that she would be found. But as the moths past, she finally seemed to accept that perhaps she was not coming back. But this rumour had restored hope to a lot of people, oddly enough myself included. Rose was involved and very possibly in danger if this man achieved his goals meaning that we needed to find her. It was one final hunt, and this time, nothing was going to stop us from bringing Rosemarie home.

"Belikov!" I heard Alberta, head of the academy's guardians, shout to me. "we have had a sighting".

"Where?" I said, jumping up from where I had been sitting.

"New York….her name was carved into the dead body of a man killed last week…"

**Thanks guys for reading hope you enjoyed it! please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A.N thank you guys how have reviewed and followed, it's really great to have the support! It has taken a few days but I hope you like this next chapter, thanks to you all xx**

Training for the next few days was brutal, Adrian had me working hard non-stop to the extent that I would collapse on my bed at the end of the day and not be conscious till I was woken up the next morning for more drills. There was a sense of urgency among everyone at the camp, that our time was finally running out and that it may be our last chance. Everyone at the base knew what was at stake and that was motivation enough. The base itself was just inside of Oregon, hidden in the forests deep near the border of Idaho. The vast and dense ticket hide the numerous of cabins which held us all – those chosen to fight. After I had first escaped, I had originally run to L.A and got a job at a local gym as a fitness trainer, spending the nights stalking the dark alley ways doing whatever I could to remain traceless and hidden. I knew of the academy's search for me from whispers I had heard from some other damphirs I had met, old and retired with exceptionally bad eyesight but they soon grew to be some of my closet companions. Their wisdom and knowledge radiated through everything they did if it was even the slight positing of the foot. Of course they were completely oblivious to whom I actually was but they helped me grow in more ways than one. They encouraged me to join the local school, under a fake name of course, and I began to feel the most at home in the past year I had escaped from the academy. It was there that I met Harry. He was the hottest boy at school and boy did I know it; he stood tall with a lean muscular body and tousled sandy hair which created an almost angelic persona. And then there were those striking blue eyes, his strong piercing gaze could hold you with and intense heat that manipulated your every movement. Plus, a more relevant factor, he was a damphir. I hadn't noticed it at first, perhaps I was too distracted by his striking good looks, but as soon as I started watching him, you could see the strength and fluidity throughout his movements that humans didn't poses. Perhaps that is what drew him to me...

_Flashback_

Walking along with a girl from my biology class, I basked in the rare sun that now shrouded campus. Abi, I think her name was, was babbling on about an assignment we had been set when from the corner of my eye I saw something fly rapidly through the sky towards us and straight towards Abi. Instinctively, in that split second, I threw myself in front of her and let my hand whip out to try and catch what was hurtling towards us. There, in my uncurled hand was a tennis ball, nothing else and nothing more. My eyes scanned rapidly trying to find the matching hand when my eyes locked on to Harry's, his blue eyes holding a spark I had not seen before. Abi at this point was just staring at me as if I was crazy, standing there protectively in front of her holding a tennis ball but I shrugged it off and simply carried on walking.

"I knew you weren't human", he said falling into step beside me, "your reflexes are too quick so if it was your intention to blend in, your need work", a smirk lighting up his face.

I simply glared.

"Why are you not at an academy, you are far too young to be a promised guardian meaning that your training can't be complete, that or you're a dropout."

"Why aren't you at an academy?" I growled through gritted teeth, "you make it sound as if me being is a simple thing to answer! Well it's not so if you don't want any broken bones in your body then you had better stay the hell away from me!"

"Feisty, you must be Hathaway".

I gapped at him like I was some kind of fish. " wh-what…..you ca-cant know that!" I stuttered. If he knew who I was then I was screwed and needed to get the hell out of there. Dragging him by the collar I slammed him up against a wall, my arm tight against his windpipe.

"How do you know who I am? Are you working for the academy?! " I near but shouted at him.

"rel-rel-relax", he stuttered, spluttering for air, "I wa-was sent he-re to try an-and find you fo-for a…. oper-opertun..ity! We do-don't wan.t to ha-hand y-you in!"

I let go him and he collapsed to the floor with a resounding thud.

" I don't understand what you are talking about" I whispered, know kneeling besied his body shaking with laboured breathing.

"You, will, once you have met Adrian."

That night Harry led me down the dark streets and towards the outskirts of the city centre. The chill bite through my layers of clothing causing shivers to rattle my spin and my breath coming out as puffs of steam against the backdrop of the inky and eerie night sky.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, not liking be at the disadvantage. Whilst I could see, I was compliantly blind.

"We will be there soon" was his only reply.

The streets were growing narrower and I felt a queasy feeling come over me as if I was being watched. Stopping I glanced behind me, my eyes scanning through the darkness but there was nothing but me and Harry wading through the night. And yet, the silence smothered me. I began to turn to catch up when all of a sudden, the feeling of nausea hit like a tidal wave. I keeled over gasping for air as I desperately looked around. Harry was gone. Mentally I cursed myself, I should have known better than to walk to a trap just because he was gorgeous, trust my teenage perspective. It was then I heard the crunch of leave behind me. I whipped around to see a pair of gleaming red eyes staring out at me through the darkness.

Shit. I was screwed. I was a novice drop out who couldn't even protect her own best friend and had never let alone seen a Strigoi before. Still stumbling forward I gripped the stake we had stolen from the academy last year and had kept by my side ever since. Snarling and baring his teeth, the Strigoi charged towards me trying to use his strength has an advantage, but were I lacked in strength, I made up for in speed. Ducking underneath his reach I swooped low slashing my stake across his chest, I used my advantage as he shrieked in pain by swiping my leg underneath his to push him off balance. As I had hope he stumbled and I rapidly sent a flying kick to his head. As he went to shield his head, this left his chest wide open, a mistake I had not expected most Strigoi to make, but I went in and aligned my stake for a clean shot. But as I went in he backhanded me so I slammed against the alley wall, the breath being knocked out of me. With unnatural speed he was now looming above me.

"I'm going to make you pay for that damphir!" he snarled as his fangs neared my neck. I began to whimper with fear. I wish I had not been so naïve to think that I could win with such little training, that I had been captured by the Dimitri guy and taken back to the academy with Lissa. Lissa. What was I doing? I am not weak and she would be ashamed at me now for not fighting for not even trying to survive. With the last strength I had left, I pushed up causing him to stumble backwards as I dove between his legs to retrieve my dropped stake. Then twisting, I leaned back just as he was lunging for me to meet his body, my stake plunging into his heart. His scream was agonizing. I breathed heavily as I fought to stand up fighting to stay awake. I stumbled and I could feel my head growing heavier. I collapsed; sliding down the alleyway wall for support as by body began to fail me, my eyes growing heavy. Just before my eyes closed I saw Harrys face bend down to mine, concern written in his deep blue eyes as I numbly felt him lift me from the side walk. Behind him there was a tall man in a dark coat who simply smiled at me before I eventually faded.

I woke up in a wooden cabin, fresh rose scented linen surrounding me as if some sort of haven.

"Ah Rose my dear, I see that you have finally graced us with your charming presence" said a velvety voice. There stood the man I had seen in the alley, his features now clearer, his piercing emerald green eyes staring back at me. He was an Ivashkov. In panic I began to try and get up only to be gently pushed back down.

"Calm my dear, you are safe now", he said soothingly.

"But the Strigoi…." I began.

"Now now Rose, how else was I supposed to test you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean you purposely let a Strigoi nearly kill me", I demanded, suddenly very angry.

"Rose my dear, you act as if I didn't know you were not capable of fully protecting your self because as you can see, you are very much a survivor. I must say it was quite an impressive show. I have been a full advocate for your talent and potential but even I had expected Harry to need to give you a little help in finishing the monster off! You passed the test with flying colours" he said as if very pleased with himself.

"Test for what" I asked hesitantly.

"The test to get into the Coven of course!"

_End of flashback_

Now I was a full member of the Coven, an organization that protected the entire of Moroi society and in some cases even members from the human world. We were the best of the best, talented each in different ways. And who was the heading this entire organisation, the nephew of the moroi queen himself – Adrian Ivashkov. He was my mentor and my friend.

From the moment I had arrived, the training was brutal, working me to the very limit of my physical capabilities. But it had made my stronger. I was now one of the best fighters out there, not even my teachers could beat me anymore and certainly not my peers. There were about a hundred damphirs in total at the base and yet we are all a family. But we all know the threat which is imminent and looming over us. After the Wilder case we knew what we had done. His death wouldn't of been on the moroi alerts until I left my name. I knew that this would reignite the search for me and I winced at the thought of Lissa but this is what we needed, we needed to act as if we were on the backfoot and they need to come to us. I was working harder; training was relentless as we all worked to the limit. There were numerous cuts and bruises covering my body as I pushed my muscles to move quicker and my body to work for longer. But the cracks were beginning to show.

"Rose! Focus!" Adrian shouted at me during training. My mouth was dry. I could feel myself begin to freeze. Adrian was shouting at me to talk to him. But I couldn't, because I could feel that familiar feeling of falling, I was falling into Lissa's head, and she was screaming.

**A.N Thank you so much for ready but please review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**A.N I am really sorry about taking so long to update. Nothing I can say for that, exams are so hectic. Thank you for all sticking with it, I'm so grateful to all of you! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I will try and give you some more updates soon. Please review! Xx**

Rpov

It took me a moment to get my bearings; Lissa's thoughts were erratic and hard to get a hold on so it took me a few seconds to recognise Lissa's dorm room. She was lying on the floor rocking backwards and forward screaming with her hands of her ears. I could feel something dark within her, a coil of pure unadulterated darkness fuelled by anger and something else. It wasn't something I had seen before; it was like the darkness was consuming her. It scared me. Desperately I tried searching through her mind, trying to find the cause for this sudden uncontrollable burst of incensed emotion.

I quickly found it.

I suddenly felt Lissa's world dissolve around me as I began to relive earlier that day.

I quickly recognised the headmistress office, my god how many times had I sat in front of that imposing desk were the vulture lay in wait for the interrogation. The question was why was Lissa there? She was the princess who excelled in everything, not the trouble maker. Hell that was my role!

"Vasilissa, I am sure you know why you have been summoned", began Kirova, "your actions today were completely unacceptable and completely out of character! Mr Zeklos is still in the infirmary!"

Lissa looked down at her feet

"Why Vasilissa? Just tell us why and we might be able to help you because this obviously isn't you".

Lissa snapped.

"Why couldn't it be me?! Why can't I be the person who actually stands up for what she believe in rather than cowering behind the Guardians who give up their lives to protect us?! Why can't I be the brave one for once?!" she screamed letting the tears roll down her face.

"Why can't I be more like Rose" she whispered

"This is not about Rosemarie! She is gone, she left you! She ran away like a coward, she failed in her duty and does not deserve anything from you or us! You need to forget her!"

"She did do her duty! She was the greatest friend and sister I ever had, she protected me with her life more times than I can remember and you stand here and say she didn't do her duty! How dare you?!

Liss was now standing up, her hysteria growing rapidly.

"You are the coward, not her! You are the one who hides behinds the Guardians, thinking that they are lesser than you, that because we are moroi we are more important! Well we are not! Rose was one of the most selfless people I have ever known so don't you ever stand in front of me, teacher or not, and tell me that she didn't do her duty!"

Kirova stood there in shock. Vaguely I could see Guardian Belikov and Petrov standing at the back of the room trying hard to keep the surprise of their faces. Princess Vasilissa was usually so calm and collected not standing in front of teachers screaming uncontrollably. But the incident with Jesse this morning had snapped something inside her that she no lingered cared if the anger took over her. It had been the mention of me which had been the final breaking point. She had let herself finally succumb to the rage that was constantly drowning her, using her power to cause Jesse the most unbearable pain until he was writhing on the floor screaming. Believe me, I am no friend of Jesses, we used to flirt around when I was at the academy but I have seen the royal snob he has become and I find him a repulsive to even look upon. He was quickly taken to the infirmary and Lissa subsequently to Kirova. But as she stood in front of Kirova's desk, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at them, it was unclear whether it was in fact her who needed to go to infirmary not just Jesse.

"Perhaps you should go to see Dr Olendzki" Kirova began, "I don't think you are feeling quite right. Guardian Belikov can take you – "

"NO!" she screamed. "I am NOT crazy!" the sobs wracking through her body.

"Vasilisa…."

"NO! ...I must find Rose….. I must find Rose… I must find…" her mumbles becoming incoherent. Looking around her like a startled animal waking up from a daze, she turned on her heels and ran out of the room. She could hear footsteps behind her but she kept going until she reached her dorm room and she slammed the door behind her.

"Princess!" guardian Belikov shouted against the door. "Princess, are you okay?"

That brought me back to the present were Guardian Belikov was still sitting outside of the door trying to say soothing words as Lissa just rocked herself backwards and forwards. I could hear faintly people from the outside trying to open the door but without luck as they began trying to kick the door down. This was a bad move. Lissa shot up breaking out of her hysterical state as she glanced in panic at the sounds of the door being broken down, Dimitri's voice still soothing in the background. Looking at the window she realized that it was her only chance of escaping but her mind was in a state of overload, her thoughts not clear or making any logical sense so as she approached the window, it did not strike her as a risk or something to consider as dangerous. I watched through her eyes in horror as she climbed onto the window ledge. At first I thought she might jump but soon realized that this was just her way of getting out, in her mind escaping from those who wanted her declared insane. Climbing down from the window I quickly realized her destination: the church attic. She had found refuge there before; it calmed her despite not being a very religious person and in her state, calm was exactly what she needed. However, she quickly realized that she was not alone.

"You didn't strike me as the kind of girl for breaking and entering", came a voice from behind her. She whipped around to find Christian Ozera sitting by the attic window. A smirk was etched on his face until he saw Lissa's tear stained face and panic filled eyes. "Lissa, what's wrong? "

"They think I'm crazy" she whispered, "I'm not crazy, promise me that you don't think I am crazy!" her voice rising in hysteria as she spoke. Wrapping his arms around her, she leaned into him as they tears began to flow again, the salt water soaking through his shirt.

"Shhhhhhhh" he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Tell me what happened".

And she did. She told a boy who she had barley spoken to before everything. She told him of the depression, something it had taken months to admit to me, the pressures of losing me and everything anyone could have possible wanted to know about our year away from the academy. All this time he sat patiently listening with respect, never interrupting or judging as if he knew that what she really needed was just to let it out.

And in that moment, I grew to admire Christian Ozera

I knew of his past but know I could say that I would have been wrong to make the assumption that the past shrouding him, his parents turn to Strigoi, had tainted him as a person in anyway. Slowly I could feel that coil of darkness within Lissa slowly subsiding and calm and clarity now were beginning to take over.

"What happened to me?" she whispered not making any attempt to move from Christians arms, they felt like a safe shield around her and she wasn't ready to leave just yet

"I don't know Lissa but I promise I will be here for you if you need me again. You're not mad", he said turning to cup her face in his hands. "You're strong, beautiful and most importantly not alone. You have so many people who care for you. Imagine how Rose would feel if she saw you her crying over her, from what I know of her she sounds like she cares about you too much for her to see you cry over her".

"She would tell me that she wasn't worth my tears. She would say that she was just a dhampir and that I should have more important things to cry about. We would fight. I would tell her that she was the most important person I had left, that she shouldn't say things like that, that she was worth every tear I had. We would both end up crying and spend the rest of the day remembering and crying about everything we had lost but remembering that we still had each other. We would then leave but before we parted ways, she would stand in front of me a promise that she would never let anything happen to me, that she would protect me with her life. And then she would leave so that she didn't get caught outside her dorm after curfew". The tears that know rolled down Lissa's face weren't from stress or darkness, they weren't overpowering from emotion, they were just sadness for the loss of me. Had I been there in the flesh, I would have been crying right alongside her.

"Then hold onto her, those memories you have of her and never let them go. No matter what they say, I know she wouldn't abandon you or leave you without reason – she loved you too much" whispered Christian.

Only now did I realise how close they had become, their faces nearly touching as they stared into each other. I had a feeling that perhaps I should leave but their haven within one another was broken quite suddenly with the sound of Guardian Belikov bursting through the door panting as if he had been running.

"Princess!" he shouted in relief. You could still see the panic etched on his face. Lissa and Christian broke away quickly and Guardian Belikov quickly knelt before her assessing if she was injured. Once he concluded she wasn't he sprung to his feet and began helping her to stand.

"Are you okay? You have been up here for hours! Half the academy have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well you can inform them that I am quite alright, just a little tired and would therefore like to go to my room and retire early. You can inform headmistress Kirova that I will go and see her in the morning to apologise for my actions but until then could you convey my deepest regret for this day has turned out, deeply sorry for the way that I spoke to her earlier and that I am fully in control. Thank you very much Guardian Belikov but I really must be going to bed" she said with her voice regal and commanding as she shot a small smile back at Christian as she let herself be escorted back to her dorm room. I knew Lissa's emotions like the back of my hand and knew that in Christian she had found someone who was a bit like me, that she could trust. Under normal circumstances I might resign to jealousy but after seeing her today, I could only feel relief. I had had no idea that her depression had escalated to such an extent but also knew all too well that there was something much darker behind it than simple stress. I left her as she drifted to sleep that night to return to my own room were someone must have brought me.

Looking at the bedside table, I saw my earpiece. Quickly put my earpiece in.

"This is Rose does anyone copy?" I said. The static filled my ear for a moment before I heard Harry reply.

"Yes I copy. Any news?"

"It has started – he has found princess Dragomir."

**A.N right guys so I left you on a little bit of a question. I'm struggling as to where I want this story to go so any ideas would be really helpful. What do you guys think should happen? Thanks for reading and please update with your ideas! xx**


End file.
